Charisk - For You
by SageBean
Summary: Frisk has gone on hundreds of genocide routes after falling in love with Chara, whom they can only see after destroying the world. Then, they have an idea
1. Chapter 1

'Frisk... Why? We are.. not the same, obviously..' Asked Chara sadly

'Chara.' Said Frisk with a hint of fear in their voice

'What?' Chara was clearly angry with Frisk. They had killed the entire underground again. This was the 342nd time now. But why? Chara was confused

'You.. haven't figured it out yet?'

'I haven't..' said Chara looking at the ground

'I don't want to kill everyone I just-' Started Frisk

'Then why!?' Chara shouted, cutting them off

'Because. I can't.. see you otherwise..' Frisk said sadly also looking at the ground. This comment took them aback. Chara's eyes widened. Frisk nodded sadly.

'F-Frisk? You do this so you can see me?!' Chara's eyes filled with tears. Frisk ran to them and wiped their eyes.

'Don't cry, Chara!' Chara pulled Frisk into a hug.

'I hate you Frisk...' Chara said in Frisks ear. Frisk nodded.

'You have a good reason to' They confirmed. Chara sighed and they both sat down.

'You're an idiot' Mumbled Chara

'Haha I noticed' Frisk Agreed. 'Chara?'

'Yeah?'

'I had an idea whilst fighting Sans'

'Go on then' Said Chara, poking them

'You have my soul, right?'

'Y-Yea' They confirmed nervously.

'That means you have a soul doesn't it! If I do a pacifist run next reset then I could maybe get Alphys to restore your body. If I did that then I wouldn't'

'Have to kill anyone!' They said unison

'Frisk!' Exclaimed Chara 'That's genius!' Frisk laughed and thanked them. Chara held Frisks hand. 'Hurry and Reset!' Frisk was blushing slightly and both of their faces

were streaming with happy tears.

FRISK LV 20 285:06

THE VOID

RESET? CONTINUE?

Frisk selected reset and the next thing they knew they were in the ruins again. They rubbed their head.

'Chara?' They called out

'Right here' Frisk heard from their head

'Good, lets go' Frisk smiled and got up and headed towards Flowey.

'You're back again..' Flowey said upon their approach. He didn't bother to start a battle and waited for Frisk to kill him. Nothing happened. Frisk sat down in front of Flowey and hugged him.

'Gah! Frisk?! What're you-' Frisk silenced him.

'Shhh It's okay Asriel' Flowey stopped in shock. Quiet footsteps grew louder and Toriel entered the room. She seemed shocked to see a child sitting there hugging a flower.

Frisk looked up and smiled at her. 'Oh what a poor child! You fell down didn't you? Let me take you home' Frisk took Toriel's hand and waved goodbye to Flowey.

*About an hour later*

Frisk lay on their bed 'Chara?'

'Yes?' They answered

'Just checking' Frisk smiled.

'We should get going, you wanna see me right?' Joked Chara but Frisk leapt off the bed and into the living room, grabbing the butterscotch and cinnamon pie on the way.

'Mum?' Frisk crawled into her lap

'Ah my child! You're awake! Is there something you need?' She asked. Frisk asked to go home, like usual, twice. 'I... Have to so something. Stay here' Said Toriel, leaving the room.

Frisk followed her all the way to the door to Snowdin.

*TORIEL IGNITES THE BATTLE

Frisk dodged their mothers attacks and finished the battle with only a twisted ankle.

'I know you want to go home but.. Please go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much but.. we can have a good life here.

Why are you making this so difficult? Please go upstairs...ha ha pathetic is it not. I cannot save even a single child. No. I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here

The ruins are very small when you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear. For you my child, I will put them aside

If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However when you leave, Please do not come back. I hope you understand. Toriel bent down and embraced Frisk.

'Goodbye, Mum.' Frisk whispered in her ear. Frisk could hear Chara crying. They exited. Flowey wasn't there. When they were alone Frisk asked if they were okay.

'Y-yeah' They said, sniffing. 'I- I'm just s-so glad!' Frisk laughed. They realised they had been so selfish, they had made Chara help kill all their friends because of Frisk.

They walked along the snowy path until they reached the bridge

' N' Said Sans from behind them ' D' He said, then paused. Frisk turned around and held out their hand. Sans shook it, reluctantly

They got past Papyrus and his puzzles. When it came to fighting Papyrus Chara pointed out that Sans was watching them at all times. 'I know' murmured Frisk. They entered battle

with Papyrus and they almost got captured but befriended him. Frisk knew that Chara was smiling. Truth be told, Chara's sprit was behind Frisk the whole time but nobody

could see them and only Frisk could hear them. They continued walking into waterfall. They walked past Sans's post. He sat there so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Frisk. 'Grillbys?' They offered.

'H-huh? O-oh yeah, sure, kid' He said, snapping back to reality 'Lets go' And they walked back into Snowdin.


	2. Chapter 2

'Something about this kid, this whole run even, is... different,' thought Sans. He looked down at the kid who was mumbling something to themselves. He couldn't hear what they said, no matter how hard he tried. "What was that?" he said as kindly as he could. It was hard being nice to somebody whom you distinctly remember killing everyone you loved.

"Hm? Oh, Sans! Haha," the kid laughed. "I'm talking to Chara."

Sans' eye glowed blue for a second and he stopped walking.

"C-Chara? Isn't that..." He had known of Chara for a long time. Flash backs of the last timeline danced through his mind. He was about to summon his bones but instead relaxed and said, "Nah, it's nothing kid."

Frisk was being nice so he decided it was best to make it last. They continued walking until they arrived at Grillbys. He beckoned for Frisk to go in first.

"Thanks Sans," said Frisk, and Sans followed them inside. They sat down and ordered two trays of fries. Grillby nodded and went round back to make the food.

"What the hell?" said Sans as soon as Grillby left the room. The building was now empty besides Sans, Frisk and Chara. "What's your deal kid?" Sans looked like he was going to cry.

"Stay calm Frisk," whispered Chara. "Don't say anything that could upset him." Frisk nodded slightly. Sans stopped.

"You're... different." Frisk nodded sadly. Sans continued, "Why though? Why would you do this? Why?!"

Sans was actually crying now. Shiny baby blue tears fell down his cheeks at these memories.

"I..." Frisk started. "I fell in love." The room fell silent. Frisk heard Chara gasp from behind them.

"You... fell in love?" Sans asked. A nod. Sans looked shocked.

"Chara," Frisk said quietly. "I fell in love with Chara and could only see them after... doing that..." Frisk balled their fists and their face went pink.

"But what about the ones I love. You killed them for your own-" Frisk cut him off.

"I know!" They looked down and tried not to cry. "I know! I was selfish and you have every reason to hate me for it."

Chara badly wanted to comfort them, but they were incorporeal. So instead they just told them. "Don't cry, I... love you too."

Sans put his hand on Frisk's knee. "You don't have to cry. I would have done the same if it were Papyrus. What you did was unforgivable, but I would have done the same. So if you make it up to us, I won't hate you."

Frisk nodded and hugged him. "I promise I will," they told him.

Grillby came out with their trays of food.

"Bone appetite." Sans said with his usual smile.

"Bone appetite," replied Frisk.

Chara was beaming. They had done it.

Papyrus let them stay the night on the couch before they set off the next morning.

"GOODBYE HUMAN."

"See ya kid." Sans closed the door and they headed off to Waterfall.

"Well done Frisk," Chara exclaimed. Both kids were in a good mood, due to the fact that no one was dead, and Sans had forgiven them.

Frisk skipped through Waterfall until they came across the statue. Frisk opened the pink umbrella they had collected from the other room.

"Chara? You can do it."

Chara took over Frisk's body for a moment and put the umbrella on the statue, shielding it from the rain. Chara unpossessed them and they both lay down on the floor. Memory began to play. This song meant a lot to Chara because it reminded them of their brother, Asriel. They both fell asleep listening to the soft tune.

"Why?" whispered Flowey popping up from the ground behind them. "Why now?" he whispered again. "Chara? Are you there?" No answer. "Guess you're sleeping, too. Well, I'll let you be." He popped back into the ground without another word.


End file.
